Rose Red, Hedgehog Blue
by thrawn92
Summary: Vale is about get crazy when our favorite group of Mobians are teleported there via Chaos Control. But they must build friendships with the students of Beacon Academy if they want to stop Dr. Eggman's new scheme (Will edit continuously until further notice)
1. Prologue

**AN: Well, this is my first fanfiction story, so please leave constructive criticism. I do not own RWBY or Sonic. Shoutout to Child at Heart Forever, who inspired me to actually write a fanfiction story instead of just reading it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_In Vale, there is a prophecy that has been passed down from generation to generation. This prophecy states that Remnant will one day receive unexpected visitors. One is a madman who will stop at nothing to achieving his goal of universal domination, and he will do anything to achieve these dastardly goals. However, the other visitors are enemies of this mad scientist, and they, with the help of young warriors, will stop him and derail his plans. These newcomers will be mistrusted by many at first, but everyone will see the light these heroes bring to this monster-infested world._

In orbit above Mobius-

"GAHAHAHAHA! Finally my plan has come to fruition!" proclaimed an obese individual in a red coat, goggles, glasses, and a huge orange mustache. This individual has caused many problems for the people of Mobius, so it's really no surprise that he is at it again. The name of this individual is the brilliant but psychotic Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but he is forever doomed to be known as "Eggman". He has made multiple plans to subject the world of Mobius to his tyranny, but his plans have always been foiled by a certain hedgehog.

Eggman was currently standing in his latest attempt at world domination, which was a space station not unlike Space Colony ARK, but with more power focused on the planet destroying Eclipse Cannon. On his left and right were his ever present robot assistants, Orbot and Cubot. Orbot glanced up at Eggman and intoned gravely, "Oh dear, now you have done it, doctor."

"Why is that? Surely the Sonic Heroes will not reach me up here. Besides, I have an army of robots poised to destroy them even if they do reach the station!" Eggman proclaimed.

"Two things, doctor. One, don't call me Shirley, and two, just look outside!" Orbot managed to say with panic and annoyance simultaneously.

"Eh?" Eggman looked on the security feed and much to his surprise, he saw a large group of mobians in the vehicle hangar of the station. This group consisted of some of Eggman's greatest enemies:

Sonic, the blue hedgehog with the super speed and quick witted tongue.

Tails, the two-tailed fox with an IQ rivaling Eggman.

Knuckles, the last Echidna who wasn't that smart, but made up for it with strength and loyalty.

Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog who wielded her deadly Piko-Piko hammer.

Shadow, the black and red hedgehog also known as the Ultimate Life Form.

Rouge, the white bat known for her thieving skills and love of jewelry.

E-123 Omega, an Eggman robot with a vendetta against anything Eggman related.

There were also two faces that Eggman did not recognize right away, but we know them as Blaze, the purple pyrokinetic cat, and Silver, the psychokinetic silver hedgehog. Apparently, Eggman's scheme was so big that the Sonic Heroes called upon the help of the couple from the distant future.

Surrounding the group was something Eggman was all too familiar with: huge piles of broken robot parts. Some were still sparking, while others were unrecognizable blobs of metal.

"Ahahahaha, I knew they would get through those worthless scraps of junk! I was just… just testing them! That's right!" Eggman said unconvincingly. Cubot looked at him at said in a high pitched voice, "Hey boss, are you sure we are safe here? Those guys look like they are coming here pretty quickly."

"Of course we are safe! I knew they would get through those useless pawns, so I made a backup plan!" Eggman punched a button on the console in front of him. "Badniks! Attack Sonic and his puny friends!"

All around the station, ports in the walls opened up, releasing robots of various shapes and sizes, mostly of large insects.

"Gahahaha, let's see them get through these!"

* * *

"Seriously? Badniks? Come on, Eggman, let's see something a little more original!" said Sonic as he spin dashed from one Badnik wasp to another.

"Uh, Sonic? What the heck are those things?!" Silver asked, more than a little freaked out by the appearance of new robotic monstrosities. He used his psychic powers to catch wasp stings from the air and sent them back at the owners, causing them to explode.

"These are Badniks. They are very primitive creations of Eggman, back when he was called Dr. Robotnik", Omega said over the roar of his machine guns. "They are powered by small animals, like the robots in the early E-series."

"Enough history lessons, let's destroy them all!" shouted Shadow, firing Chaos Spears everywhere.

"Tails, how is that portal coming along?" asked Sonic, who was currently running around destroying Badniks still.

Tails was currently on the ground, dodging lasers and missiles while tinkering with a remote. "Almost… Got it!" shouted Tails. A large sphere of light appeared above the ground, and the released animals from inside the Badniks sensed that safety lay in that light. The other end of the portal was located on the surface of Mobius, more specifically on Angel Island, so there really was a safe place for them. Well, as safe as an island that floats due to the power of a huge emerald gets, when it isn't smashed to pieces or being stolen by a certain white bat….

Speaking of Rouge, she and Knuckles were currently back to back, the former kicking while the latter was punching robots like no tomorrow. "They just keep coming!" Knuckles shouted while punching a robot in the head. "Getting tired, Knuckie? I thought you had more stamina than that," Rouge said flirtingly. Knuckles just grimaced in annoyance.

All of a sudden, there was a bright light and intense heat. All the robots in the hangar were destroyed, and the animals fled to the safety of the portal. The culprit was Blaze, who still had fire in her hands. "Come, friends, we must leave this place. Too many lives are at stake," the pyrokinetic cat said.

"She's right, we need to get to the control room," Amy said, dusting off her red dress.

"Then let's go!" Sonic said, speeding off to the control room, with everyone else not far behind.

* * *

"Uh, Doctor? They seem to have destroyed all the Badniks," Orbot said with panic in his voice.

"Hmph, worthless creations," Dr. Eggman harrumphed. "No matter, I have all the Chaos Emeralds, and now nothing can stop me from building the Eggman Empire from the ashes of the old world!" He punched a big red button on the control panel in front of him.

All around the Egg ARK, the lights slowly dimmed, with all power being directed to the primary cannon. In the core, the seven Chaos Emeralds shone brightly, their power once again being used for evil deeds. All of a sudden, something sparked, and the Emeralds started pulsating wildly. A bright light started to expand around the Emeralds, and then the entire station was lit up. Shadow, being in tune with the Chaos Emeralds and their power, sensed something was wrong in an instant.

"Brace yourselves, everyone! Eggman's machine has caused a massive Chaos Control!"

Everyone stopped running and jumped to the floor, grabbing at anything to hold on to. Oddly, while everyone else was in a panic, Sonic seemed the most calm about the whole ordeal.

*Sigh* "This is gonna suck," Sonic said deadpanned. Then the light completely surrounded the station.

On Mobius, everyone saw what happened. The Egg ARK was replaced with a bright light, and then it vanished. Nobody knows where or when the station went, but one thing's for sure; Sonic and his friends were not gonna be bored by this new adventure!

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think. Updates will be random, but I will try to post one chapter every week. I am juggling a full-time job, writing this story, and playing the Mass Effect Trilogy. Kudos to whoever can find hidden references.**


	2. First Meeting

**Hey guys, Thrawn92 here, with another chapter in Rose Red, Hedgehog Blue! I changed the title from Mobians in Vale because I felt this current title sounded better. I know that I probably rushed the last chapter, but I figured that most of the story is going to happen in Vale, and they should get there ASAP. **

**I do not own Sonic or RWBY, they are owned by Sega and Roosterteeth productions, respectively.**

* * *

First Meeting

Beacon Academy dorms

8:00 pm

It was a beautiful evening in Vale, and all of the students at Beacon Academy were relieved that it was finally the weekend. Most of the students were studying for future assignments, and the rest were quietly reflecting on the day.

BOOM!

*CRASH*

Okay, almost everyone.

"RUBY!" shouted Weiss Schnee. The Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was reading up on the day's studies, but the girl in the white dress was rudely interrupted by a loud gunshot that took out the window of the dorm room of team RWBY. Blue eyes looked angrily at the culprit, who was wearing a black and red dress with a red hood, and holding a large red scythe. The unique thing about this scythe, though, is that the tip of the "staff" part was smoking a bit. Yes, this scythe was also a gun. The owner of the gun, a young girl named Ruby Rose, looked at Weiss sheepishly, silver eyes apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Weiss, but it was very important!" Ruby cried out as she checked the neat hole in the once pristine window. "I thought I saw a spider!"

"Uh, Ruby? That was a moth," sighed Ruby's older sister, Yang Xiao Long. The blonde-haired party girl was looking at the remains of a pair of tattered wings on the ground.

"Besides, don't we have a flyswatter somewhere?" asked the fourth member of Team RWBY, Blake Belladonna. The Faunus was rubbing the top of her head, which had black hair topped by a bow. "You know I have sensitive hearing."

"Sorry, everyone, but Crescent Rose is the first thing that come to mind when I am in a dangerous situation! Besides, it's not like anyone will notice it."

All of a sudden, there was a sonic boom that echoed across Beacon Academy, shattering every window and giving everyone at the school of warriors a huge shock. "Well, Ms. Goodwitch probably won't notice now", Blake said dryly.

"What was that?!" yelled four voices from across the hall. The door to Team RWBY's room was flung open, revealing Team JNPR, who was best friends with the team of girls. Team JNPR consisted of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. "Did Ruby go crazy on another moth?!" yelled Jaune, the leader of Team JNPR.

"Two things, Jaune. One, yes, Ruby did mistake another moth for a spider, but I don't think even she could cause this much destruction, at least with one bullet. Two, just look outside!" exclaimed Yang.

All eight students looked outside. It seemed that whatever caused the explosion landed deep in the forest of Forever Fall. Ruby privately hoped that the forest was ok.

"Everyone, I think I see something in the courtyard!" Blake shouted. The members of Teams RWBY and JNPR all ran out of the room and went straight to the courtyard. Their eyes met with what were the strangest creatures any of them had met. There were four hedgehogs, a fox, a bat, a cat, an echidna, and a robot. All of them had strange colors, but more importantly, none were moving, and all had burn marks all over them. The robot had a few places where paint had burned off, and it was sparking a bit, too.

Normally, the young warriors would be pretty cautious about approaching strange creatures, but when they saw how hurt they were, any misgivings vanished.

"What is going on here?! Miss Xiao Long, I thought I told you to watch your temper!" exclaimed a voice in anger. The voice belonged to Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher of Beacon and main assistant to Headmaster Ozpin.

Yang, who was currently eyeing the red echidna, simply pointed down. Goodwitch looked down, and she instantly forgot her anger. "Everyone, get these creatures to the medical wing."

Ruby went to carry the blue hedgehog-like creature, but she bumped her foot on something. Looking down, she saw it was not a loose tile made by the fallen creatures, but rather a green gemstone that was softly pulsing and glowing. She picked it up, thinking it might be important for these strange creatures, and then helped lift the blue creature onto a stretcher.

* * *

Next day

Beacon Medical Wing, 9:30 am

Sonic woke first. He opened his eyes, then instantly regretted it, as it was very bright. After that he felt the pain in his body. It wasn't too bad, compared to the time he was killed by the dark half of a time god, but it still hurt. He could tell that he was lying in a bed, though. He tried to open his eyes slowly, letting his eyes adjust. He was a little surprised to see a pair of blue eyes just inches away from his face.

The owner of the blue eyes, known as Nora Valkyrie, did her famous "Boop" while poking Sonic's nose. He yelped in surprise and involuntarily jumped back from the contact.

"Hey, lady, back off, would ya?" asked Sonic, a little annoyed at the abuse of his nose. "Jeez, what a way to wake up a guy."

"Oh good, one of them is awake, no thanks to Miss Valkyrie." Glynda was standing a few feet away, accompanied by Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

"Don't mind Nora, she does that," explained Lie Ren. Sonic looked at the direction of the voice and saw the young man with pink eyes and highlights in his hair. "Anyways, what kind of creature are you?" asked Ren.

"Hm, I thought it would be obvious, I'm a hedgehog!" exclaimed Sonic indignantly.

"But are you and your friends the product of some experiment from the White Fang?" asked Glynda.

"What's a White Fang? Wait, my friends…" Sonic trailed off as he looked to the left of his bed and saw the other beings from Mobius in a worse state than he was. "Oh, crap! Guys, I promise to answer your questions if you can tell me if somebody picked up a Chaos Emerald. It is a large jewel, probably the size of my fist." He held out a gloved hand in demonstration.

"Would this qualify?" asked Ruby. She pulled out the large green gem she picked up earlier.

Sonic, displaying no pain from his injuries, zipped up to Ruby, grabbed the green Chaos Emerald, and stood in front of his friends. He then concentrated, and the glowing intensified.

"Chaos… REGENERATION!" Sonic shouted, and all of a sudden, the Emerald shot out a beam of light at all but one of the injured Mobians, and any damage they experienced disappeared. As one, they all started to wake up.

"Whew, glad to see everyone is ok, considering that Chaos Control sent us somewhere we should not be. I don't even think this is Mobius," commented Sonic.

"Of course not, you idiot, did you see any other Mobians besides us around?" asked Shadow, being his usual cranky self. He held out his hand to Sonic, and he received his favorite green Chaos Emerald, which he put away in his quills.

"While I am impressed with your power, do you think you could tell us who or what you are?" said a voice. Everyone looked and saw the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin.

"Well, before we tell you anything, how about some introductions?" Sonic asked.

"Fair enough", Ozpin said, smiling. "I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, assistant to the professor."

"I'm Ruby Rose. I lead Team RWBY, which includes me, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and my older sister, Yang Xiao Long." As Ruby introduced everyone, Weiss nodded in acknowledgement, Blake also nodded, and Yang waved enthusiastically.

"H-hello, I'm Jaune Arc, and I lead Team JNPR. This includes me, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and I believe you have already met Nora Valkyrie."

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said with his traditional thumbs up.

"I'm Amy Rose, also a hedgehog, and I am also Sonic's boyfriend!" Amy said with enthusiasm. "Amy, that hasn't and will not happen!" Sonic exclaimed in exasperation. Amy just pouted.

"Does this happen often?" asked Yang to Knuckles with a raised eyebrow.

"Only too often," sighed the crimson Mobian. "Moving on, I am Knuckles, the last of the Echidnas."

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, and I am known as the Ultimate Life Form."

"I am Rouge the bat, but you can call me Rouge."

"Silver."

"I'm Blaze."

The one person who hadn't introduced himself was currently working on the robot, which clearly had something to do with the new arrivals, and was moved to the ward.

"Hey, Tails, I know you need to work on Omega, but go ahead and introduce yourself," Sonic said.

The two-tailed fox stood up and faced everyone. "Hello, my name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me by my nickname, Tails."

"Why are you called Tails?" asked Pyrrha.

"Oh, that's easy." Tails revealed his namesakes. "It may seem like a bad genetic mutation, but I really don't mind. Besides, I can do this." Tails started spinning his tails and started flying around the room, impressing the natives of Vytal. Tails landed softly and went back to work on Omega.

"So, who is the robot?" asked Jaune.

"His name is E-123 Omega," Shadow explained. "Me, Rouge, and Omega form a team of our own, called Team Dark. All three of us are agents of the Guardian Unit of Nations, or GUN, which is the military of where we come from."

"And what world is that," asked Glynda.

Before the Mobians could answer, Tails finally finished repairing Omega.

"Systems booting up. Retrieving latest memories before unexpected shutdown," Omega stated in his robotic voice.

"If I had a penny every time I heard that…" muttered Rouge.

"Memory retrieval successful. Acquiring location…. Error, unable to locate. Most probable cause: glitch in GPS-."

"No, Omega, we aren't on Mobius," said Blaze.

"No, indeed. You are on the world known as Remnant. From overhearing your conversation, can I safely assume that you are from a world known as Mobius?" asked Ozpin curiously.

"Affirmative." Omega paused and noticed the humans. He then stood up suddenly, lifted his arms, and revealed his guns. "Sensors detecting weapons in the vicinity. Location: the eight adolescent and two adult humans." There was a clicking noise as Omega loaded his rocket launchers. "Action, terminate with extreme prejudice."

* * *

**And how is that for a cliffhanger? BTW, I would like to have a cover for this story, but I am not a good artist. So if someone could please make and send one that fits the story, I would be really grateful! Oh, just fyi, there will not be any OC's, at least as little as possible. This isn't a fanfiction where 90% of the characters are original. So if someone has a problem with that, too bad.**

**Quick update, PLEASE check out the Achievement Hunters latest Things To Do In GTAV. At the time of this update, it will be Achievement Knievil. If you don't know who the Achievement Hunters are, shame on you. In episode 9 of RWBY, Yang hung up a poster starring the "Achieve Men". That poster is the RWBY equivalent of the Achievement Hunter Boy Band poster. Anyway, check out that video. You won't be disappointed.**


	3. Explanations

**Hello, Internet Land! I may not update as much, partly because I still want to update only once a week, twice at the most, but mostly because I just started playing Mass Effect 3. **

**I am surprised by how popular this story is becoming, I did not expect it to be that popular. Unique maybe. Anyways, last time on RRBH, Omega pointed his guns at Teams RWBY and JNPR, Glynda, and Ozpin. Here comes the outcome of that fight!**

* * *

Explanations

Beacon Medical Wing, 9:50 am

It seemed that in the brief time the colorful animals had been there, they were about to be responsible for the murders of two senior staff of Beacon and eight rising students.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted them! Professor Ozpin, get down!" Glynda shouted, summoning a large glyph that protected Ozpin and the teams. Oddly, the Headmaster of Beacon was the only one that seemed unconcerned about the whole situation.

"OMEGA! STAND DOWN!" shouted Shadow. "I know this is a strange thing for me to say, but don't kill the humans! At least, not until they explain themselves."

Omega kept his gaze on the Vale natives for a few tense seconds, then replaced his guns with his traditional robot claws. "Acknowledged."

Everyone relaxed, glad to see that murder was postponed, at least. Glynda dispelled her protective shield.

"I think I need a change of pants," sighed Jaune.

"Well, your robot certainly is paranoid," chuckled Ozpin. "But in answer to your question, I guess I should have explained that Beacon is an academy designed to train students to fight the monsters known as the Creatures of Grimm, which inhabit most of this land of Vytal. Everyone in this school has a custom weapon they practice with, and will one day use to keep the peace and protect the people."

"Wow. Pretty high stakes," remarked Blaze.

"It never gets boring, I can tell you that," said a smirking Weiss.

"But I assure you that we mean you no harm. All too often in this world, we segregate and insult a group of humans collectively known as the Faunus. They are humans who have developed animal-like traits."

"Really? What kind of traits," asked Tails, who was familiar with being bullied because of his second tail.

In demonstration, Blake untied the bow on her head, revealing her cat ears.

"I mentioned the White Fang earlier because after the war against the Faunus, they were looked upon as second-class citizens," Glynda explained.

"The White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace between humans and Faunus, but we were still prosecuted, and a new leader transformed the White Fang from a peaceful organization to a terrorist movement. I didn't want to aid in their violence, so I left. I decided to use my skills to becoming a huntress," Blake said with a touch of sadness.

"That's very noble of you, Blake," said Silver. Blake smiled at the compliment. She tied her bow back on, covering up her animalistic heritage once more.

"Disrespecting other beings because of how they look seems like a foolish waste of resources," Omega commented.

"So if humans with animal traits are subjected to such cruelty, why aren't we all locked up or on a dissecting table?" asked Rouge.

"I guess what we are trying to say that when you crashed here last night, it did not matter that you looked different. You were clearly sentient beings in pain, and needed help. So you can count on our help in any way we can," Ozpin concluded.

"Well, I hate to break up a moment, but do you have anything to eat?" asked Rouge.

As soon as she said that, all the beings from Mobius, with the exception of Omega, all felt hungry as well.

"Well, what do you guys normally eat?" asked Jaune.

"Where we come from, we live alongside humans, so we can eat anything that humans can," said Tails.

"Oh, good, I will tell the chefs to bring breakfast here." Glynda walked off to the cafeteria.

"Tell them I want Chili Dogs!" Sonic shouted after her.

"So, after breakfast, do you want to see our weapons? I think that you might like them," Ruby said excitedly. She loved showing off Crescent Rose.

"Well, we don't have anything better to do, so sure," Blaze said.

* * *

As the teams walked off to make sure their weapons would be ready for presentation, Ruby had something she needed to get off her chest. "Weiss, how come you were quick to trust these animals when you took two months to accept me as a leader and Blake being a Faunus?"

Weiss looked away, feeling slightly ashamed. "I admit I wasn't sure if I could trust them when I first saw them, but seeing them hurt like that, and having to re-evaluate myself after what happened with Blake, I learned that I shouldn't judge people before I get to know them. Sure, I still don't trust them, but I think I may."

"What makes you say that?"

"I could sense that they meant no harm. I wasn't sure about that robot when it raised its guns, but being suspicious wouldn't have helped."

"Wow, Weiss. I didn't expect-."

"But I will say I don't like the look of that white bat," Weiss proclaimed with a swing of her head.

"And now the old Weiss is back," sighed Yang. "I knew it couldn't last."

* * *

**A lot of people commented on why Weiss was so quick to trust the Mobians. Well, I hope that last bit cleared some things up.**

**Just so you guys know, the green Chaos Emerald isn't the only Chaos Emerald that landed on Remnant.**

**Well, this is the third chapter! As always, leave a review, it gives me motivation to continue writing.**


	4. I want one!

**Hey there, Thrawn92 here with another update! Man, this year looks like a great year for movies. I mean, there is Transformers Age of Extinction, Godzilla, 300 Rise of an Empire... And I just saw the Lego Movie. Gotta say, probably one of Liam Neeson's funnier roles. I also heard that the director of The Lego Movie are also gonna be doing a Minecraft movie. Now THAT is gonna be interesting.**

**Anyway, now Teams RWBY and JNPR are showing off their weapons to the Mobians. Shoutout to the RWBY wiki for helping me get the names of these weapons right.**

* * *

Beacon shooting range

10:30 am

"All right, so let's start with Team JNPR," Tails requested.

Jaune pulled out Crocea Mors, his sword and shield. "Now I don't blame anyone you are not that impressed. This sword was used by my great-great-grandfather when he fought in The War. It probably is best if it is put in a museum." He looked downcast as he said that.

"Well, I have seen worse weapons," said Tails as he looked up and down the sword. "It does look in excellent condition. And I have never seen a sheath that expands to a shield."

"Really? Thank you," said a relieved Jaune.

Pyrrha pulled out her weapon. "This is Miló, and it has three forms. The current one is used as a javelin. The other forms are a Xiphos, which is kind of a short sword, and a rifle." She demonstrated the transforming of the forms. The Mobians were impressed.

Next, Nora pulled out what looked like a grenade launcher. "My weapon is called Magnhild! But it's not only a boom-maker!" She then transformed it into a very large hammer.

"OMG!" Amy squealed in delight. "I also have a hammer!" The female hedgehog held out her hand, waved it, and to the surprise of the Beacon students, a red and yellow hammer materialized.

"Whoa. Didn't see that one coming," said Weiss. "How did you do that?"

Amy just shrugged as she dematerialized her Piko-Piko hammer. "I really don't know, it's one of the biggest mysteries of Mobius."

Ren stepped forward and revealed two green pistols with large blades attached. "These are called StormFlower. Do not let the name fool you, these can be very dangerous."

"Are those automatic?" asked Shadow.

"Indeed they are."

"Those weapons were nice, but I think we might enjoy Team RWBY's a little more. No offense, guys."

"None taken, Sonic. I do like their weapons too," replied Pyrrha.

"I'll go first with Ember Celia!" Yang shouted. Her innocuous bracelets transformed into gauntlets that went down her elbow. "These babies help me punch while shooting with a shotgun spray or missile!" Knuckles, who also fought by punching, liked Yang's weapon.

Blake pulled out her swords. "This is Gambol Shroud. Not only is the sheath of this sword a weapon, but the sword's alternate form is a bladed pistol." She demonstrated the folding action of the katana and then jumped in the air. While airborne, she threw her now compact sword and then pulled the trigger using the ribbon tied to the gun. This caused Gambol Shroud to whip around in a frenzy. The Mobians were pretty afraid of any being caught in the radius of the weapon.

Weiss stepped forward and pulled out her rapier. "My sword's name is Myrtenaster."

"Why does it have a revolver center?" asked Rouge.

"It changes what the sword does." At this, Weiss spun the revolver part to the ice setting and fired off an ice charge. To get rid of this ice, she then changed it to the fire setting and the ice melted under the attack of the Heiress' blade.

"Very impressive, Weiss. And excluding Jaune, did all of you build your own weapons?" asked Silver.

"Yep! But I think you will want to see mine!" Ruby skipped over to the Mobians, but then-

AAARRROOOOOOOOOO!

"Uh, what was that?" asked Silver.

"Sensors detect three large creatures in the near vicinity," Omega reported.

All of a sudden, the some trees nearby were knocked down and three Beowolves appeared.

"WHOA! What are those things?!" Tails screamed.

"You remember us talking about the Creatures of Grimm?" asked Blake.

"Wait, this school trains you to fight these?!" asked an astonished Blaze.

"Yep, and this is the perfect opportunity to show off what I can do!" Ruby said happily.

One of the Beowolves started to run towards the group. Ruby calmly reached behind her and pulled out Crescent Rose, still in in rifle form. She pulled the trigger, leaving a headshot in the Beowolf. Suddenly there was a blur of motion as the red sniper rifle changed into a giant scythe. Ruby pointed the business end of the gun behind her, and then she fired. This propelled her into the dark wolf. At the right moment before bodily impact, she fired at an angle, causing her to spin and form a deadly pinwheel. Needless to say, the second Beowolf had a subtle absence of a head before toppling to the ground, where it started to dissolve until there was no evidence that the creature even existed. The third Beowolf took a bullet to the face as the momentum propelled Ruby in front of the Mobians.

Silver eyes looked at the Mobians as she folded Crescent Rose up. "Any questions?" asked Ruby cheerfully.

All of the Mobians, except Shadow and Omega, wore stunned expressions with jaws dropped to the ground. The robot did express his opinion quite clearly, though.

"Hey, Omega, right? Why is there oil leaking from your mouth?" asked Ren with a raised eyebrow.

"Optic sensors overloaded at sight of magnificent weapon. Malfunction caused oil leak in vocal output," Omega said in his monotone, black liquid still dripping.

"Translation?" asked Nora. "Some of us don't speak killer robot.

"I think Omega is drooling," answered Tails

"A robot can drool? That doesn't seem physically possible," said Jaune.

Shadow also joined Omega in the drooling, after he looked at his standard issue GUN pistol and threw it away.

"Where can I get one?" they asked simultaneously.

"Wow, those two were staring at your weapon like some kids would most likely stare at me or Rouge," remarked Yang.

"Boys," sighed Rouge.

* * *

**And there you go! Next time, we will finally see what ol' Egghead is up to!**

**If you cant find the Red vs Blue reference in this chapter, that is just sad. I made it pretty obvious.**

**Update on Mass Effect 3, almost finished with it, so I may play the trilogy again... with a Female Shepard.**

**Thrawn92, out.**

**PS, a cookie to whoever can guess what the significance of "Thrawn" in my username.**


	5. And Now to Eggman

**What's up, guys? Thrawn here, with another chapter of this surprisingly popular story. Shorter chapter this week, my apologies. ****Started a new playthrough of the Mass Effect Trilogy, but with a female Shepard. I swear, that game has incredible replay value. Anyway, finally a look into what Eggman is up to.**

* * *

And Now to Eggman

Somewhere in Forever Fall, 1:00 pm

Deep in the ever crimson forest of Forever Fall, there is a peaceful stillness broken only by insects. This stillness could not last, however, as a young Beowolf was sniffing around at a conspicuous crater where there was none the day before. This was a large crater with a radius of 3 football fields. Oddly, a large dome had taken the place of a large hole. The dome had a silver sheen to it, and the only identifying mark on it besides scorch marks from atmospheric entry was a symbol that featured the head of a bald man with a large mustache. The Beowolf pup put a claw on the closest symbol.

Suddenly, a door opened up on the dome and two flying robots emerged. The duo quickly restrained the very surprised Beowolf and dragged the screaming monster inside the dome.

Watching gleefully from a monitor, Dr. Eggman watched as the robots put the small wolf into an orb and inserted that orb into a large machine, where many other Creatures of Grimm were being stored.

Orbot rolled over and popped up. "Pardon me, Doctor, but are you sure this is a good idea? These monsters sure did make a mess of this place before you were able to capture them with the remaining Egg Pawns."

"If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it," said Eggman irritably. "These creatures are very powerful, and it seems this new world is filled with them."

"But what about Sonic? If that Chaos Control sent us to this world, shouldn't he be here, too?"

"Bah! He wasn't in the station, so maybe they got sent somewhere else. At any rate, even if they did get sent to this world, there is no way they will be able to defeat my newest creations!" Eggman gloated.

"Maybe, but Ah reckon that you might want to look at this screen," Cubot said in an obnoxious cowboy accent. Clearly, the accident had scrambled his speech unit. Again.

"Eh?" Eggman looked at the screen showing probe activity, and then looked away. He whipped his head back in a textbook double-take. On Probe 04's screen, it was showing nine familiar figures, no worse for wear.

"WHAT?! Sonic survived?!" Eggman shouted in rage.

"Yep. Ah reckon that Sonic feller has got more lives than a litter of cats," Cubot observed.

"Hmm… It's too soon to attack now. I will just bide my time. Once I unleash my Dark Badniks, nothing can stop me! Not even Sonic! GAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed ominously.

"And what about those eight humans?"

"GAHAHAHA… What? What humans?!"

"Sigh… look on the screen again."

Eggman did so. He saw eight humans that were unbeknownst to him (but knownst to us ;D).

"What about them? What's so special about them?"

"Well, Doctor, they all seem to have very strange weapons. One of them killed three of those black wolves with what looked like a cross between a sniper rifle and a large scythe," informed Orbot. He rewound the footage of probe 04 and revealed the fight with Ruby killing the Beowolves.

"Hmmm… Was the probe able to scan this unusual weapon?" Eggman asked Orbot.

"Negative. Before I could initiate the scanning process, the probe went silent. The last thing it saw was a large bullet."

"It was seen?!" Eggman towered over Orbot menacingly.

"N-n-no, Doctor, it seems to have been a total coincidence! The girl that is the owner of scythe-rifle seems to use the energy from the fired bullets as momentum to jump around very quickly!" the red robot stammered. At this point, Orbot would have been sweating if he wasn't made of metal.

Eggman sat down, pondering. Orbot stood back up, relieved that his appointment for the smelting pits was delayed for the time being.

"This is an unforeseen variable. Ingenious use of the weapon, though. And the other humans use exotic weapons as well?"

"That is an affirmative, pardner. However, they're all different. Ah don't think the new robots will help against that firepower, though," Cubot said.

"Very well, do some more research; find out if there are any local metals that can assist with armor. To be defeated by that annoying hedgehog is one thing, but to be beaten by a bunch of young brats? That's just insulting!" Eggman stood up and spread his arms. "Soon this world shall have a new name: Eggmanland!"

"Say, Orby, you really think that the boss-man's plan will work this time?" Cubot whispered to his spherical counterpart.

"Well, I don't really know, but I will say that our chances are good that we will be the ones to pick up the pieces. Again."

"Dagnabbit."

* * *

**Ok, before you guys say anything negative about Cubot being a cowboy, just know that I am a native Texan, and some people down here really do speak like that. I apologize if anyone is offended.**

**Funny thing in Mass Effect I just witnessed, female Shepard cannot dance. No Shepard Shuffle, which is what the male Shepard does, she just flails her arms. No matter what gender, Shepard's feet don't have rhythm.**

**Still surprised that no one has guessed the origins of my username. Clearly, not many Star Wars fans reading this story.**

**BTW, also still waiting on some story art. Send me a private message if you have any, and I will tell you how to send me the art. Digitally drawn, or by hand, I don't really care.**

**PEACE!**


	6. Enter the Roman

**SURPRISE! Thrawn here, with a great surprise for all you beautiful people! Its an early and long chapter of Rose Red, Hedgehog Blue! :D**

**Now, there is a fight scene in this story, and while I have tried to make it interesting, in no way will I feel insulted if you do not really like it that much.**

**Well, enough out of me. Enjoy!**

* * *

1:30 pm, outside Beacon courtyards

"So, how did you guys get to this place? I didn't see a spaceship where you crashed," asked Ruby. She was very curious about these strange creatures.

"Well, in the world where we come from, we fight against a madman that wants to take over the world. A bit stereotypical, but if he had his way, he would have probably taken over our world many times over," answered Sonic.

"Have you fought in many battles?" asked Jaune.

"Sonic, Tails, Amy and I have been fighting this guy for many years," replied Knuckles. "His name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik."

"But we just call him Eggman," said Tails.

All the humans of the group chuckled at the name.

"What does he use?" asked Pyrrha.

"Main enemy Eggman uses inferior robots to attempt to destroy us. I am a rare example of his more successful works," Omega said with pride.

"Don't worry, kids. Omega has dedicated his life to toppling the Eggman Empire," Rouge reassured after seeing the humans getting nervous.

"So do any of you have special abilities? I know we already saw Tails' awesome ability," inquired Yang. The fox blushed a bit before he responded.

"Well, Sonic and Shadow have super speed, though Sonic is the fastest. Amy also has super speed, but it's not as fast. Shadow has teleportation and other powers of Chaos, Knuckles is super strong, Blaze is pyrokinetic, Silver is psychokinetic, and Rouge can sneak around quietly, as well as fly."

"It certainly is useful since I am a jewel thief on my days off from government work," Rouge said while striking a pose.

Weiss looked uneasy at this. "So are you going to steal my family's fortune from me?"

Rouge looked at the girl in the white dress in confusion. "Your family is into jewels?" she asked with curiosity.

"Of course. The Schnee Dust Company is the major seller of energy propellant in the world," Weiss said importantly. "Dust comes in all forms, and crystal forms are not uncommon."

"Well, don't worry, sweetie, I will try to shelf my love of jewels. At least until we get off of this place," Rouge reassured. "I am curious as to how energy propellant acquired the name 'Dust', though."

"It's a long story that goes back to the beginning of human life on Remnant. It's really not that important," explained Pyrrha.

"Ok, if you say so. I am surprised that humans evolved on two separate worlds with no recorded contact from each other," Tails wondered.

"Well, maybe-"

BOOM!

A thunderous crash interrupted whatever Blaze was about to say.

"Is this normal?"

"Let's see, explosions in the middle of the day. Of course it's normal, Silver," said Ren sarcastically. "In all seriousness, Nora can get carried away-"

"Hey, that was only once!" Nora protested.

"Guys, can we stop the arguing and just find the source of the explosion?" asked Tails.

"Do we have to?" asked Jaune meekly.

"It sounded like it came from the Emerald Forest!" Blake said, disregarding Jaune.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Sonic.

They all followed Blake to a clearing next to the cliff where Teams RWBY and JNPR started their initiations. What they found surprised the Mobians.

The source of the explosion was a gunship floating just off of the cliff. Standing on the side of the ship was a familiar figure to the natives of Remnant, especially Ruby. It was a man with green eyes and orange hair dressed in a white trench coat with brown pants. On his head was a bowler hat with a feather in it. Even to those who have never seen him in person, he left a menacing impression on everyone.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Red! We really must stop meeting like this," the nefarious criminal said. He casually put out the cigar he was smoking with his cane.

"Hey, Ruby? Who is this joker?" asked Sonic with a raised eyebrow.

"He is a big time criminal in Vale. His name is Roman Torchwick," answered Ruby with anger in her eyes.

"Is he dangerous?" asked Knuckles, who was cracking his namesakes in preparation for the inevitable fight.

"Let's see, he has a flying ship and who knows how many reinforcements in it, and he is casually smoking a cigar. Seems not that different to Ol' Egghead. It's probably nothing you can't handle, Knuckie," Rouge said while batting her eyelashes at Knuckles. The red echidna's face matched the rest of his body as he muttered to himself.

"I know we are about to be under attack, but when we are finished here, you have got to tell me what is going on between those two," Yang whispered to Shadow. The Ultimate Life Form nodded, smirking evilly.

"My, my, my, what colorful animals you have," laughed Roman. "No matter, they won't stop me from grabbing all the Dust from Beacon Academy." He lifted up Candy Cane and a targeting reticule opened up. "Ta ta!"

A small missile shot out the end of his cane, but before it could reach anyone important. Omega opened up with machine gun fire that intercepted the missile, harmlessly detonating it halfway to its target.

"Explosive projectile no match for my superior firepower," Omega proclaimed proudly.

"Hmph, you have a robot now. It looks so… antiquated. Certainly compared to these!" Roman proclaimed. He waved an arm and pointed at the group of heroes.

Three more airships pulled up, offloading their deadly cargo. This consisted of AK-130 Androids. The robots surrounded the Mobians and Beacon students. They all extracted blades from their arms.

"Hey, I remember fighting these!" Blake revealed.

"Wait, you fought these before?" asked Weiss. "When?"

"Let's just say that I fought during my time with the White Fang," answered the Faunus. "In any case, they weren't that effective guards for that train." Weiss glared at Blake, but wisely didn't bring up the past.

"Well, let me judge how tough they are!" shouted Sonic. He became a blue blur as he jumped and spin-dashed the robots. A familiar sight greeted the Mobians after a few minutes; large, unidentifiable piles of metal. Sonic jumped back, smiling with satisfaction. The Beacon students were stunned by the speed of the blue hedgehog.

"Piece of cake," Sonic proclaimed. "Easier than Eggman's robots."

"Well, that was only the first wave!" shouted Torchwick, still recovering slightly at the unexpected speed of the complete decimation of the robots. "I still have an ace up my sleeve!"

Right on cue, two airships pulled up and dropped off two large shipping containers.

"Uh-oh, something tells me this isn't going to go well," said Silver worriedly.

As if to punctuate his statement, the doors on both containers were blasted off, and two huge robots walked out of each container. The four spider droids once again surrounded the group.

Now, Roman Torchwick may be a criminal, but he does know when he is outmatched. 'Time to make my escape,' thought Roman, as he ordered his ships to leave. He was not looking forward to reporting to Cinder about his failure. 'She's probably going to roast my ass for this.'

"Now this is more like it!" said Knuckles eagerly. "Want to join in the fight, Yang?"

"You bet!" shouted the blonde, and they ran to one of the droids.

"Wait for me, Red!" Rouge flew after the punch-happy duo.

"Silver, Blaze, Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, you take the second one. Ren, Nora, Amy, Tails, Blake, the third. Sonic, Omega, Ruby, and I will take on the last one."

"I'm on board with this plan, Shads," agreed Sonic. "Let's go!"

With Yang, Knuckles, and Rouge-

The first mixed group of heroes was being shot at by the spider droid. Fortunately, Rouge was able to fly above it.

"Ya know, I think this might be more fun than destroying Eggman's clunkers," commented Rouge as she swooped down and kicked the robot in the head. The spider droid just shrugged off the attack with only a small dent.

"That all you got, Rouge? Let me show you how it's done!" Knuckles ran up to one of the legs and punched it with enough force to shatter diamond. The leg's outer armor shattered, but it was still working and kicked the echidna. "What is this thing made of?!"

"It's steel infused with certain types of Dust. Not the strongest material, but it is certainly up there!" said Yang as she fired off missiles from Ember Celia. The robot's limited AI had enough intelligence to be angry at the girl ruining its paint job, and transformed its guns into one large cannon.

"Watch out!"

Knuckles didn't have to worry, for Yang just did a backflip over the burst of energy. She was fine, but there was a slight scent of burnt hair in the air. A quick glance showed that a half inch of Yang's hair became burnt off from the top of her head. There was a very tense pause.

"You… NOBODY BURNS MY HAIR!" shouted Yang as her purple eyes turned red and her hair lit up in a small explosion.

"Hey, Knuckles? I think we might want to get out of the way," Rouge said nervously as she dragged Knuckles away from the droid.

This advice was worth listening to, for the second Knuckles was out of the way, the air was filled with gunfire. Flashes of light and plumes of smoke had hidden whatever was happening, but Knuckles was glad that Rouge had dragged him away. After a few minutes, the smoke cleared, and a figure was visible. This figure was Yang Xiao Long standing on a pile of scrap metal once known as a spider droid. There was nothing left that could be identified as part of the droid. Yang jumped off the pile in front of the red Echidna.

"Whoa. Remind me to never get on your bad side," said Knuckles. He and Yang bumped fists.

"How is everyone else doing? We should see if we can help."

With Juane, Pyrrha, Blaze, Silver, and Weiss-

"I don't know what I'm doing!" shouted Juane as he blocked a blast with his shield. While this battle wasn't as exciting as his battle with the biggest Ursa in Forever Fall, it was up there.

"Don't worry Juane, just remember what I taught you!" encouraged Pyrrha. She blasted a few rounds from Miló in rifle form. The bullets just glanced off of the robot. "This is just like the Deathstalker battle at our initiation!"

Silver picked up a large rock with his abilities and threw it at the droid. The rock did take off some outer armor, but the robot was still moving.

"I have to agree with you, this robot is pretty durable," remarked Weiss. She summoned a white glyph that deflected a blast.

"We've got to find a weak spot! Do you know anything that could help us, Weiss?" asked Blaze.

"Well, this particular model-" Weiss interrupted herself as she saw a fatal flaw in the robot. "What?! A Mark IV?! Those were not rated for high temperatures; they were all sold for scrap when the Mark V's came out."

"Did you say 'not rated for high temperatures'?" asked Juane.

"Yeah, so what?"

"And didn't Tails say that Blaze was pyrokinetic?"

"Indeed I am."

"Okay, guys, here is my plan." Juane relayed his plan to the others.

"Juane Arc, is that the greatest plan you could come up with?" asked Weiss incredulously.

"Why, do you have something better?" asked Silver.

"… Not really. Let's go for it!"

"Okay, break!" Pyrrha quipped.

The group dispersed with Juane, Silver, and Pyrrha running towards the robot. Pyrrha transformed Miló into its sword form and whacked the robot in the legs. Juane blocked a leg that was about to kick Pyrrha.

Silver picked up another rock, but this time, Blaze and Weiss both shot fire at the rock, slowly melting it.

"Are you done yet? It's pretty hard for me to lift liquids." Sweat was gathering on Silver's head, and it wasn't from the ambient heat.

"Go for it, Silver!" shouted Pyrrha. She and Juane ran out of the way as Silver hurled the molten rock at the Spider Droid. The rock, now resembling lava, splashed onto the robot. It made screeches of pain as it slowly melted. There was small bang as the crude lava melted an important part of the robot. It made powering down noises and sagged on the ground, never to rise again.

"Whoa. I actually didn't think it would work," commented Weiss.

"Well, that's another robot destroyed! I think I am beginning to see why Sonic enjoys this so much," Silver said as he kneeled in exhaustion.

"Hopefully the others had it as easy as we did," said a worried Blaze.

With Nora, Ren, Tails, Amy, and Blake-

"Geez, Amy, how many of those hammers do you have with you?" asked Ren dryly. All around the robot were Piko-Piko hammers thrown by the pink hedgehog. As for the robot, there were many small dents in the body, but nothing critical was hit yet.

"Well, lets me see if I can do something," said Blake. She took out Gambol Shroud and turned it to pistol form.

"Are you sure that pistol will do anything to the robot?" asked Nora, who was firing Magnhild. "My grenades aren't doing anything to it, so why do you think that will turn the tide?"

"Just watch me." Blake launched her pistol and it embedded into the robot. She yanked on the ribbon, shooting the gun and sending the gun back at her, along with a piece of armor.

The robot, sensing that its front was vulnerable, shifted parts of the armor from its back and placed it in front, still firing at the group.

"And how does this help us?" asked Ren.

"Well, now that the armor has shifted from the back to the front-"

"That means there is now a vulnerable back!" shouted Tails in understanding. Blake nodded, smiling at the kitsune.

"Still doesn't help that we are in the front, though," said Ren. "But if it is distracted, one of us can insert a bomb in its back."

"Nora, can I use one of your grenades?"

"Since you asked so nicely, sure thing!" Nora took out a cylinder with a distinctive heart on the end. Tails took a screwdriver out and revealed the mechanical workings of the grenade.

"Tails, what are you doing?" asked Ren.

"Don't worry; Tails has been doing this for years. He knows what he's doing," said Amy confidently.

"Got it! Now all I need are a few seconds."

"Then allow me to give them to you."

With that, Ren started running towards the droid, shooting his Stormflowers at the robot. Said robot turned towards the human, while Tails flew in behind it and placed the grenade into a hole in the back. The droid noticed that there was a strange animal on its back, and spun around rapidly, managing to dislodge Tails. Fortunately, he was grabbed by Blake before he could hit a tree.

"FORE!" shouted Nora as she transformed Magnhild into hammer form and whacked a rock. The rock hurtled towards the robot, and hit the grenade.

There was a loud boom as the grenade exploded in the robot. It collapsed, and all the lights on it went black.

"Whew, that was close. Thanks for the save, Blake," Tails said gratefully.

Blake just kneeled down and hugged him. After a moment of surprise, Tails returned the hug.

"Uh, why the hug?" asked Tails. Blake stood up.

"Well, I feel that we could be good friends, since we both were bullied for being different. I have only just started to let people in, and I didn't want to lose a potential friend," Blake said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I wanna hug, too!" interrupted Nora.

"And now, the moment is gone," said Ren while shaking his head.

With Sonic, Shadow, Omega, and Ruby-

"Enemy robot worthy adversary," observed Omega as he fired rockets from his arms. The droid lifted up its arms and shielded itself from the onslaught.

"Caught that, did you?" asked Shadow sarcastically. He and Sonic were spin dashing the droid's head without success. "Got any ideas, Faker?"

"Well, Shads, maybe you should check your Emerald."

Shadow stopped with his fruitless efforts and pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. It was pulsating wildly to something in the vicinity.

"Um, why is it doing that?" asked Ruby, who was firing Crescent Rose.

"Sensors indicate energy of additional Chaos Emerald nearby. The source seems to be this droid," observed Omega.

"Wait, so this droid isn't powered by Dust? It's powered by one of your gems?"

"It certainly seems that way, Ruby. Only one way to find out!" Sonic dashed along the ground at a high speed. Unfortunately, the robot kicked the hedgehog into Omega, rendering them both helpless. The droid formed its arms into a super charged cannon.

"Not on my watch!" Ruby, with help from Crescent Rose, dashed towards the robot. Just before the droid was going to fire, the large scythe ripped through the gun, leaving it useless. Omega stood up and helped Sonic get up.

"Wow, that scythe is impressive. I still can't believe you built that thing," Sonic said, gazing at Crescent Rose.

"I know my weapon is awesome, but that robot still wants to kill us!" shouted Ruby.

"Then allow me to finish it."

Ruby, Sonic, and Omega looked at Shadow. The black and red hedgehog was starting to glow red.

"Hey, is he ok?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, he's fine, but unless we get to some cover, we won't be fine!" said a panicked Sonic. He ran off to a safe distance while dragging Ruby and Omega.

Meanwhile, Shadow was bringing forth all the negative Chaos Energy he could, and considering what his early life was like, he reached the crucial point fairly quickly. "Chaos…"

The robot, oblivious to the incoming danger, pounced at the Ultimate Life Form.

"…BLAST!"

As Shadow uttered that last word, a red sphere of destruction appeared, and anything within twenty feet of Shadow was obliterated. Needless to say, the robot was decimated. The black hedgehog looked at the wreckage of the robot and saw something flashing. He skated over and found the source, which was the red Chaos Emerald.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, it's fine. Well, that was fun," said Sonic.

The group of heroes, both Mobian and human, gathered at the center of the clearing. All around them were destroyed robots.

"So, what do you think?" asked Knuckles.

"You guys are awesome!" gushed Nora. "But I think that you need weapons of your own. This world is dangerous."

"As much as I hate to say this, I have to agree with Miss Hammer Head."

"HEY!"

"Not you, Amy." Shadow held out the green and red Chaos Emeralds. "We have to make sure that nobody else can use these for evil purposes."

"You sure you don't just want a weapon for yourself?" asked Rouge. "Wait, don't answer that, we know you do."

"What is going on?! What were all those explosions?!" Glynda Goodwitch finally showed up, and she was not happy. "Why are there robot parts all over this place?!"

"Miss Goodwitch, don't be mad," said Ruby. "Sonic and his friends helped us stop Torchwick from robbing Beacon."

"What?" Glynda paused in shock. "You stopped Torchwick?"

"Well, we stopped his robots. Just another day for us," said a grinning Sonic. "Sorry about the mess, though."

"It was either that or die, and some of us don't want to relive that experience," remarked Shadow. "Before any of you ask, it is a long story and really isn't that important at the moment."

"…Very well."

"Miss Goodwitch?" asked Tails meekly. "Does your school have a machine shop?"

"Yes, but why do you want to know?"

"Well, considering we might be here for a while, I thought that we should also have weapons of our own."

"But you are so young!"

"Hey, don't doubt my little bro!" defended Sonic. "He's a genius! He built the Tornado when he was less than ten years old!"

"And what is this Tornado?" demanded Glynda.

"It's a plane. It's really not that special-"

"Pardon?" interrupted the Headmistress of Beacon Academy. "You built an airplane?"

"Yup! And I think I may be able to build another one here, after I work on some weapons!"

"Goodness… This is all very strange." Glynda took a breath. "I will talk with Professor Ozpin. You will hear his response tomorrow."

"Awesome!" shouted Sonic.

"However, I suggest you keep a low profile. We don't want to cause more of a disturbance, now. Do we?" Glynda smiled a little before walking off.

"Wait! Where do we go to get some shut-eye? We can't exactly call a hotel," said Rouge.

"There are two unused rooms next to our dorms. Maybe they could stay there?" asked Ruby.

Glynda turned around. "Indeed, Ozpin did prepare those two rooms for Sonic and his friends. You may go there to get settled in at any point. For now, just enjoy the day. I will have someone clean up the shrapnel from this fight."

"Great!"

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse on the Vale docks-

Sigh…

Roman Torchwick was not looking forward to reporting in to his boss. Cinder was still not happy about the robbery attempt that was thwarted by the strange girl with the floating swords. Roman pulled up a scroll, and braced himself for the coming lash.

"Don't bother, Roman. I'm already here."

The thief jumped a foot in the air at the voice. He turned around and saw the owner of the voice. She was an attractive woman in a red dress with black hair, but any thoughts of romancing her were cut short by evil yellow eyes that seemed to glow with menace.

Recovering quickly, Roman addressed Cinder. "Well, boss, I would have gotten the Dust if it wasn't for an unforeseen complication." He described the encounter with the Mobians.

"Hmm… This is most troubling. And you have proof?"

"Yes, ma'am." Roman gave Cinder a scroll that was showing footage of Sonic destroying the AK-130 droids with ease.

"And what about the Spider Droids?" demanded Cinder.

"I haven't heard anything from them, but I think we can assume that they have been successful in eliminating the creatures-"

"Don't assume anything, Roman. Or do you recall what happened the last time you underestimated an adversary?"

Roman grimaced. "I remember perfectly."

"Good. I am calling off all attempts of robbing Beacon until it is safe for us for sure." Cinder walked off, but not before giving Roman one more order:

"If you find yourself in a convenient position, kill them."

* * *

**Aaaaannnnd... cue the fade to black while there is a piano solo playing Roman Torchwick's theme!**

**Just so we are clear here, there will be no romance between Blake and Tails. It's more of a best friend or kinship kind of feeling. Heck, if there is gonna be any romance, it will be human/human or Mobian/Mobian.**

**Also, this probably won't be the last we will see of Roman Torchwick. That guy is one of my favorite villains. I actually had him as my Minecraft skin for many months before I changed it to fit my gamertag. Which is Thrawn.**

**BTW, don't feel bad if you didn't know who Thrawn is. He was one of the few nonhumans who held a position of importance in the Imperial Fleet. His full title was Grand Admiral Thrawn. He was a brilliant tactician, able to exploit a species by studying their artwork. He first appeared in books, and never showed up in the movies. I only know about him because I have an extensive collection of Star Wars books, numbering over a hundred when I last checked a few years ago.**

**Just wondering, but how do guys feel about a romance subplot? I already have one in mind for Blaze and Silver, but do you want anything? I do have a few rules, though:**

**1. No Mobian/human romance. I don't want this story to end up like Sonic '06.**

**2. No love triangles. This is my first story, and I don't want to complicate things already.**

**And just out of curiosity, does anyone have a problem with a Ruby/Weiss romance? If you don't, great, if you do, it won't impact the story that much.**

**Well, see ya, and please leave a review!**


	7. Revelation

**Hey guys, Thrawn here, with another installment of this surprisingly popular story! I would like to make a request to all you awesome people who have favorited this story, though. Please also follow the story if you want to receive news about new chapters. Otherwise you might miss out.**

* * *

Beacon Academy, 4:00 pm

Any chance that the fight would be unnoticed by the people of Vale was taken away when Ozpin received a call from VNN. Apparently, Newswoman Lisa Lavender had received many calls about large plumes of smoke coming from the vicinity of Beacon. Ozpin was not looking forward to revealing the Mobians. He called up Sonic to tell him the news.

"Well, it was only a matter of time before somebody got wind of what happened this afternoon," said Sonic in between bites of a chili dog. "Actually I am surprised that it took them this long to see that something was up at this school. We didn't exactly arrive here quietly."

"Hm, true. Nevertheless, this is a delicate situation. What do you suggest we tell the media?" asked Glynda, faithfully standing by Ozpin as usual.

Sonic finished his chili dog and said, "How about we just tell them the truth? Something tells me that if we arrived here because of Eggman, he won't be far behind. It would help us tremendously if we were not just stuck in this school. No offense."

Ozpin chuckled, then said, "None taken, Sonic, I can understand your situation perfectly. You do indeed need the freedom of movement in order to stop this Eggman. However, I am worried about how the residents of this school, much less Vale or all of Remnant will react."

"Well, Prof, maybe it's time the people of this world started to stop discriminating against others with animal-like traits."

"On that, I agree wholeheartedly. So, I assume that the other Mobians agree with your sentiment? That the truth should be known?"

"Well, when we talked earlier about what would happen should the media come here, seven of us voted for it, and two were indifferent about revealing ourselves."

"Who are the two that were indifferent?" asked Glynda curiously.

"There's Omega who, quote, 'Does not care what the puny meatbags think,' unquote, and Shadow, who never really likes anyone in the first place."

"… I see. Very well, you may inform your comrades that the news crew will be here in an hour."

"Sweet! Gotta go!" And with that, Sonic ran out of the room in a blue blur.

Glynda sighed. "Professor, you would think that we would be used to strange things happening on this school by now."

"Indeed."

One hour later

To say that Ozpin was nervous about revealing the Mobians was very accurate. Anchor Lisa Lavender had just sat down and was preparing the interview. Behind her was a small camera crew setting up cameras and lights.

"Are we good?" asked the newswoman.

The lead cameraman nodded. "Yes, we are on live in three… two… one… go!" The red light on the camera lit up.

"Good evening, citizens of Vale," Lisa spoke. "I am Lisa Lavender, and we are live at the prestigious Beacon Academy, with Headmaster Professor Ozpin."

"It is a pleasure to have you here, Miss Lavender," Ozpin said, smiling despite his discomfort.

"Professor, many of our viewers have called to inform us about dark plumes of smoke not far from Beacon. Do you think you could answer some of our questions?"

"I will certainly do my best."

"Good. One viewer asks if the smoke was related to the meteors that hit last night. Is this true?"

"Well, you could say that it is somewhat true."

"We will come back to that. What was the cause of the smoke that appeared this afternoon?"

"There was an attempted robbery of the Dust stores here at this school." Ozpin adjusted his glasses, and then continued. "The ringleader of this failed attempt was Roman Torchwick."

"Goodness, Roman Torchwick?"

"Yes. And thanks to our new allies, we were able to prevent the robbery."

"New allies?" asked Lisa curiously. "Do you mean the headmasters from the other academies?"

"No, I think he means me and my friends," said a voice at the back of the room. The owner of this voice was something that Lisa had never seen before, and to say that Lisa was surprised by this was an understatement.

"Oh my god! Is that a blue hedgehog?!" Lisa shouted, standing on her chair. She was in a bit of a panic after seeing something that seemed impossible to exist.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Sonic, seeming to not care about the camera pointing at him or the news anchor on a chair.

"Lisa, please sit down, I have yet to find a newswoman who successfully kept her career after seeing a Creature of Grimm for the first time. He is harmless compared to a Deathstalker," said Ozpin, who was very amused at the reactions around him.

"Hey, Professor, make that 'mostly harmless'," corrected Sonic. "I can kick butt pretty easily."

"Noted."

"I am sorry, but who and what are you?" asked Lisa, who still hadn't gained her composure, but at least she was off the chair.

"Well, Miss Lavender, was it? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. My friends and I are not from this world, but from another we call 'Mobius'."

"So… You're aliens?"

Sonic shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I mean, we lived among humans where we come from, so we aren't called that by them."

"How did you get here?" asked Lisa, who finally gained her wits.

It took an hour to answer all of her questions, during which the rest of the gang from Mobius entered the room and introduced themselves.

"All right, my final question- Do you mean us any harm?"

Sonic looked at her seriously and said, "Unless anyone harms us, we will not hurt anyone. We are considered heroes, and we promise to uphold that honor on any world."

"But you may be targeted by Anti-Faunus groups."

At this point, Tails spoke up. "I may be the youngest of the group here, but even I can see that some people need to grow up. So what if people are born with animalistic traits? You don't need to discriminate. They are still human. People back home made fun of me because of my mutation, but our differences make us special. If you are going to beat up someone because he has different ears or a tail, you are no better than the Creatures of Grimm."

Tails was starting to cry a bit, as he was reliving some of his traumatic experiences in his early childhood. Sonic hugged him, which Tails returned. Amy and Knuckles put reassuring hands on his back.

"Well said, Tails," remarked Blaze. All the other Mobians agreed in their own ways.

"And what of the White Fang? There may be attacks on you by them."

"Why would they attack us? We haven't really done anything to them yet. The only way I could see them attacking us is if they were working with that Roman Candlewick," said Knuckles.

"Hey, Knucklehead, haven't you heard? Some White Fang groups ARE working with him," corrected Sonic.

"… I knew that. Well, at least we know how to defend ourselves."

"OK, enough with the male posturing, we are on television," interrupted Amy.

"Apologies. Our point is," concluded Sonic, "that we fight oppression on a regular basis, and I sincerely hope that we will get along with all of the citizens while we are here. As long as you are friendly to us, we'll be friendly to you."

"Speak for yourself, Faker." "Opinions of organics do not matter to me."

"Correction, seven out of nine of us will be friendly. It's probably best to ignore those two," said Rouge while sweatdropping at her teammates.

"…Very well. This is Lisa Lavender reporting live at Beacon Academy, signing out. Back to you, Cyril."

Back at the dorm rooms, Teams RWBY and JNPR were watching the whole broadcast on the TV in Team RWBY's room.

"Well, we really should do something special for them," said Yang.

"How can we?" asked Weiss. "They all have special abilities, like our Semblances. What could we possibly do for them?"

"Didn't Tails say he was going to build weapons?" asked Ren.

"We should help him!" exclaimed Nora.

"Yeah, let's do it!" agreed Ruby. "This will be fun!"

When the Mobians arrived at their designated sleeping areas, the two teams told Tails of their intentions. Tails was dubious at first, but he remembered that seven out of eight of them designed and built their weapons, so he agreed to let assist him make blueprints that night. It was late in the evening when they finished, but Tails was getting excited about building the weapons next morning.

His only fear was the reaction of Shadow if he didn't like his weapon.

* * *

**Now before you guys send me ideas about what each weapon the Mobians should have, I have already come up with weapons for each of them. I may, however, ask you for names of the weapons, cuz I am stumped over some of them. That will come in a later chapter, though.**

**Thanks for reading, and make sure to follow as well as favorite!**


	8. Up to the Roof

**'Sup everyone! Thrawn here, back for another chapter! I am in a great mood, cuz I found out today that I am getting another bonus for doing such a good job where I work. Of course, the initial amount of the bonus of $200 will probably be cut to $135. Damn Social Security taxes... .**

**Anyway, just to let everyone know, this chapter does have an OC... of sorts. **

* * *

Sunday, Streets of Vale, 5:00 p.m.

Tails was in the Beacon machine shop making the hopefully very awesome weapons for himself and the rest of the natives of Mobius. Team JNPR had to finish some homework for Professor Oobleck, so they could not come. Knuckles was currently trying to psychically contact Mobius, and more specifically, the Master Emerald. Finally, Team Dark was sparring in the dueling arena in Beacon, causing great excitement among the students. As for Team RWBY, they got finished earlier that day, and Ruby suggested that the rest of them go out to the city of Vale and walk around for a bit.

While the Mobians were not too thrilled about leaving the relative safety of Beacon, the threat of Cabin Fever was more than willing to persuade them to leave the Academy and explore their surroundings.

Team RWBY was walking along the main street of Vale with Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Blaze, when Blake noticed something strange. "Hey, is it just me, or are people being nicer to Faunus?" she asked as she saw someone holding open a door for Velvet, the Beacon student with the rabbit ears.

"It's not you, Blake. I also see a lot of wet paint over what were 'No Faunus' allowed' notices," observed Yang.

"It also seems that more Faunus are revealing themselves. I am seeing less hats and more animal ears," said Weiss.

"Wow, things are really changing around here. Why couldn't you guys get here sooner? I love being part of history!" said Ruby happily.

"Man, Tails' speech really changed this town!" Silver picked up a newspaper. "'Arrival of Strange Creatures Changes Vale Forever Overnight', according to the headline."

"So, are there any shops that have clothes my size," wondered Amy.

"I doubt it. This is the first time we have been visited by creatures from another world. However, I may be able to help you out, since I am a rich individual and can hire a tailor to fit some clothes for you and the other girls, since the males seem comfortable without clothes," Weiss said with a hint of distaste. She was working very hard to overcome her prejudice against animal-like beings, but old habits die hard. Plus, she seemed understandably uncomfortable about the male Mobians just wearing shoes and gloves.

"Hey, what's this place?"

Blaze was pointing at a fairly new establishment in Vale. There was a sign that had a picture of a bald man with an eyepatch and a monocle. Under the face, it had a sign that said "Yarrgarita's- home of the Corpirate".

"Oh, that's the new dance bar that was set up about a month ago. It's been pretty popular in that short time. Partly because the bouncers don't mind underage people in here as long as they don't drink alcohol, but mostly because the other bar in town was destroyed," Blake explained. Yang looked away innocently.

"Really? How did that happen?" asked Silver.

"I was trying to find someone, and the person I asked made the mistake of ripping some of my hair out," Yang said while stroking her hair lovingly.

"That's an understatement. Yang caused more damage than that guy with the rocket launcher," Ruby said dryly.

"Why is it called 'Home of the Corpirate'?" asked Weiss, who was the only Vale native of the group who had not been to or heard of the place.

"Apparently, the owner was a big wrestling champion in his younger days. He calls himself 'The Corpirate' because he thinks of himself as a corporate pirate. He also called himself 'Yarrgarita' because he sometimes fought during his vacations," supplied Blake.

"Well, anyway, why don't we go in? It seems like a fun place," said Sonic.

Inside the bar was your typical dance bar ambience. There were many wrestling belts on the walls of the place, and pictures showing the self-proclaimed Corpirate with former opponents. Lots of people were dancing to some music coming from a few speakers.

In fact, the thing that was really out of place was what appeared to be a random assortment of PVC pipes in the center of the stage where karaoke sometimes took place. This stage also had a full set of rock band instruments, but they looked like they had not been used in a while, judging from the thin layer of dust.

"What's all this junk?" asked Weiss, pointing at the pipes.

"That, my dear, is a failed experiment," said a voice. The group turned around and saw a very tall man wearing a business suit. His face was the same face on the sign of the bar; this was the Corpirate himself. "I installed that, thinking that some people might like to play with pipes as well as conventional instruments. I keep it around in the vain hope that somebody might use it. Anyway, welcome to Yarrgarita's. I'm the Corpirate. And you must be Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic gave him his traditional thumbs up. "It really is pleasant to have you here," continued the Corpirate. "It's about time this town got rid of its hatred of anything animal-like. I never discriminated against the Faunus, personally. I don't have the luxury of turning down paying customers. Plus, the bouncers who are Faunus seem to know who is of age and can kick them out if they get rowdy."

On cue, a Faunus with gorilla-like arms and legs went to the Corpirate and said, "Hey, boss, got another racist. Probably the same one from last week."

*sigh* "All right, George, you know what to do."

"Yes sir!" George went over to a table and picked up a young student (which Team RWBY recognized as Beacon bully Cardin Winchester) and threw him out. Everyone at the bar cheered as George took a bow.

"I hate these Anti-Faunus extremists. Always think they are better than everyone else." The Corpirate finally took notice of Team RWBY. "And who are these lovely ladies?"

Team RWBY introduced themselves. They liked the Corpirate after seeing him getting rid of the leader of Team CRDL.

"It's wonderful to have you all here."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sonic, what do you want?" asked the Corpirate.

"Well, as it happens," said a grinning Sonic, "I know a few people that might make some use out of those pipes."

"Wait… What's going on?" Yang was very confused at this point.

"I think Sonic wants to play a song, and wants us to play the instruments, including those pipes," said Amy. Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

"Oo! Can we play too? I wanna sing!" interjected Ruby, who was bouncing in excitement.

"Sure, you can sing. Got something in mind that can work with these instruments?"

Ruby handed Sonic her scroll. She had pulled up a web page with the song, and the Mobians listened to it. After a few minutes, they seemed confident enough to play it right.

"Good choice, Ruby," said Blake, who picked up a bass guitar and started to tune it.

"Well, I am fine with it as long as I get the singing lead the next song," said Weiss. She powered up a keyboard.

Everyone else took their places, with Sonic and Ruby playing electric guitars, Yang on the drum kit, and Silver, Blaze and Amy on the pipes. Silver picked up orange drumsticks for the bass parts, while Blaze and Amy took up small paddles of the same color.

"This should be interesting," mused the Corpirate. He picked up a microphone and signaled the DJ to cut the music. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to have in this club the most interesting people to ever land in Vale! Please welcome Sonic the Hedgehog!" There was a thunderous applause. "Let's also give a shoutout to these four girls, Team RWBY!" There was more applause as the music started.

_Blue Man Group- Up to the Roof_ (**AN: preferably the How to be a Megastar Live version, but any version works**)

**Ruby: All I see,**

**It's not for me.**

**And what I want,**

**You have not got.**

**Tried to use the things you sold me,**

**No matter what the cost.**

**Tried to go the way you told me,**

**But each time I got lost.**

**The stairs didn't lead me,**

**Anywhere.**

Sonic and Ruby started to rock with their guitars.

**I'm takin' the fire escape,**

**Up to the roof.**

**Don't care if it's not the way,**

**You find the truth.**

**Time to make this climb to rise above,**

**This room, and all, all of you,**

**Who say I should do like you would.**

**Tried to live the life you sold me, **

**No matter what the cost.**

**Tried to walk the way you told me,**

**But each time I got lost.**

**The stairs didn't lead me,**

**ANYWHERE!**

**I'm takin' the fire escape,**

**Up to the roof.**

**Don't care if it's not the way,**

**You find the truth.**

**Ruby and Sonic: And when I get up that high,**

**I don't know what I'll find,**

**But I'd rather look at the sky,**

**Than wonder why I let you take my time.**

**Ruby: Time to make this climb, to rise above.**

Amy stopped playing for a moment to beat on a large bass drum with her hammer. After a short time, she got back on the pipes.

**Ruby: I'm takin' the fire escape,**

**Up to the roof.**

**Don't care if it's not the way,**

**You find the truth, Oh-whoa.**

**Ruby and Sonic: And when I get up that high,**

**I don't know what I'll fiiii-iii-iiind,**

**But I'd rather look at the sky,**

**Than wonder why I let you take my time.**

**Ruby: Time to make this climb,**

**Sonic: To rise above.**

**Ruby: Time to make this climb, to rise above.**

The crowd went nuts at the conclusion of the song as Sonic and Ruby high-fived. Some people tried to give the impromptu band tips, but anything they received went to the Corpirate. Said owner was very impressed with the use of the pipes. Many people were sad to see that the group had to leave, but it was a school night, and the Mobians had to see how the childhood prodigy was doing designing the weapons.

The next day would bring both good news and bad news, however.

* * *

**And there you go! For all you curious people who wants to know exactly what the Corpirate/Yarrgarita looks like, comes from the Achievement Hunter WWE Let's Plays (WWE '13 and WWE 2K14). Those Let's Plays are hilarious, but man, you can alter the body in freaky combinations.**

**Shoutout to Autoknight01 for the idea of adding songs into this story. Hope you like it, cuz I am planning to do it again. See ya!**


	9. Confession

**Heyo! Thrawn here! I gotta ask, am I doing something wrong? Only one person reviewed the chapter from last week. I do like reviews (who doesn't), and I was disappointed by the complete lack of them.**

**Lot of good things that happened to me last week. Been moved up from Temporary full time to Actual Full Time! That comes with a $2 raise, and my benefits will start in May. Which means I will be able to go to RTX this year!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Beacon Classroom, 10:50 a.m.

BOOM!

The students jumped a little at the sound of thunder. It may be a different world, but Remnant gets the same weather that any other populated Earth-like planet gets. The rain today was something fierce, though.

Fortunately, the thunder managed to wake the students that were sleeping through Professor Port's lecture. The heavyset man continued speaking about his accomplishments while the leader of Team RWBY resumed her doodling. Weiss was about to call her out on it, but then she saw what Ruby was drawing: the weapons that the Mobians would soon wield.

"While I don't approve of your timing," whispered the heiress, "I am glad to see that you aren't doing something completely useless."

"Now, can anyone tell me what the fastest creature in the world is?" asked Professor Port, who could see that he was losing some of his class.

As if on cue, there was a loud whooshing sound, followed by Sonic suddenly appearing through the open door. The elderly teacher was very surprised at this interruption, and half of the class shared the feeling.

"Hey, Sonic!" said a cheerful Ruby, who was relieved that the class was turning out to be more interesting then she had thought.

Sonic faced her, and smiled at the familiar face. "Hey Ruby, 'sup?" asked Sonic.

"Oh, not much. Nice entrance, by the way."

"If a little dramatic…" mumbled Weiss while smoothing out her hair.

"Do all of you creatures have such interesting abilities?" asked Professor Port, who recovered from the sudden appearance of the blue hedgehog.

"Nah, I'm just awesome."

"So what is the fastest creature on your planet, Mr. Sonic?"

"Well, the fastest creature is none other than… me." Sonic pointed at himself.

"Really? How fast can you go?" asked Juane.

"I'd say about… faster than the speed of sound."

"And do all… hedgehogs on your planet go as fast as you?" asked the professor.

"Only two: me and Shadow. But I'm still considered the fastest, mostly because Shadow doesn't really run, he skates."

All of the students were very impressed. "So does this mean that Sonic is the fastest creature in two worlds?" asked Blake.

"Indeed, Miss Belladonna. But anyway, what brings you to this classroom?" demanded Professor Port.

"Hm? Oh, right. Professor Ozpin wanted me to go to each of the classrooms to deliver a message. Tails has completed the weapons he was building for us, and there may be some explosions in the near future. It will probably be a good idea to stay away from the arena. Don't want anyone getting hurt!"

"Are the weapons that volatile?" asked Yang.

"No, but most of Team Dark is. I really can't see how Rouge puts up with those two…"

"… I see. Well, thank you for the warning. When will this take place?" asked the worried teacher.

"Probably around five. I think you've got time to reinforce the area and put up lots of protection for people who do want to watch. Gotta go!" And with that, Sonic dashed out to warn the other teachers about the revealing of the weapons.

Beacon Cafeteria, 12:30

Everyone at Beacon knew at this point about the special weapons that the Mobians were going to receive later that day. Many people were talking excitedly among themselves. However, there was one person whose thoughts were not on the humanoid animals.

'God… Why can't I just tell her how I feel?'

As the leader of Team JNPR, Juane Arc was under a lot of pressure to make sure he led his team right. Burdened by the fact that he got into Beacon Academy by faking his transcript certainly did not help. However, the straw that broke the camel's back for him was his confused thoughts over a certain girl on his team.

"So Pyrrha, you said your picture is on a cereal box?"

Some of the Mobians were down in the cafeteria eating lunch with Teams RWBY and JNPR. Silver, Blaze, Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles, to be exact. The others were preparing the arena for the showcasing of the weapons. Some people thought they were paranoid, but Ruby pointed out that the black and red hedgehog practically disintegrated a large robot with little to no visible effort. In the end, the teachers who doubted them were converted after seeing the footage of Shadow using Chaos Blast. In fact, some suggested that they triple reinforce the room.

"That's right, it was pretty neat," Pyrrha answered Blaze, who asked the question.

"Eh, that's pretty cool, but I had a golden statue of myself once, until a certain knucklehead ruined it!" said Sonic, who glared at Knuckles.

"How else was I supposed to get the Master Emerald shard? Besides, isn't your ego big enough already?" countered the red Echidna.

"Come on, boys, enough arguing," admonished Amy.

"So how are the preparations coming for the big reveal?" asked Blake from behind a book.

"Well, I don't know where all that steel came from, but the structure of the arena has been reinforced so much not even Shadow could Chaos Blast it unless he went at it for a few hours. Should be enough to handle the weapons," said Silver. "Who knows, it may also be useful if Eggman attacks."

"If he ever does," murmured Blaze.

Ruby glanced at Juane, and noticed that he wasn't his usual self today. "What's wrong, Juane?"

Juane snapped out of his thoughts. "Wha- oh, nothing."

"Do we need to break Cardin's legs?" Nora reached behind her back, as if to equip Magnhild.

"No, I'm not being bullied again. But… I-I gotta go."

Silver watched Juane retreat, and then decided to confront him. Unbeknownst to everyone else, he could see that Juane was staring at Pyrrha.

Hallways

"Hey, Juane! Wait up!"

The blond turned around at looked down at Silver.

"Hey, man, what's goin on?"

"Oh, I don't know, Silver. I have all these confusing thoughts about… someone."

"Let me guess. You have a crush on Pyrrha?" asked Silver slyly.

"What?! No! She's just my friend!"

Silver gave him a look that said he was not convinced. "… Uh-huh."

Juane could see he wasn't going to get out of this, so he gave up on trying to lie about his feelings for his warrior teammate. "How obvious was I?"

"Not that obvious, but after spending some time around Amy, I know when someone is lovesick."

"Oh, yeah?" countered Juane. "I could say the same about you and Blaze!"

Now it was Silver's turn to blush and panic. "Hey, not so loud!"

"All right, all right." They both looked at each other and relaxed a bit. "Let me guess: she is so beautiful that you can't imagine being around anyone else, right?" asked Juane.

"Yeah… She's been my best friend since we grew up together, but I really want to be… more than just friends." Silver stood there wringing his hands.

"I only met Pyrrha a few months ago, but she helped me get through some difficult times since I started here. She has been helping me become a better fighter, and I really don't see why she would do that. I would like to be more than friends too, but I really don't see how I can lead my team if I am dating one of my teammates."

At that point, the bell rung. "Alright, Silver, please don't mention what I told you to anyone."

"Same to you."

The two went about their separate ways. Of course, their conversation wasn't exactly secret.

"Hm, so the blond likes the redhead, and Future Boy likes Future Kitty?" mused Rouge, who was upside down eavesdropping on the conversation between Juane and Silver. An evil grin appeared on her face. "It's not often I can play matchmaker!"

And with that, she flew off to parts unknown, ideas already going through her head.

* * *

**Now, I know that it is pretty obvious that in the show it's Pyrrha who likes Juane, and not the other way around, but I was thinking that he really likes her, too. Their mutual attraction is just hidden from each other, and one of them is naïve. Heck, maybe both of them are if they can't tell that they like each other. Hope you don't mind my interpretation. As for Silver and Blaze... come on, they would look great together. **

**I apologize to people who were expecting the custom weapons this chapter, but I had to get this romance subplot rolling. Don't worry, though. Next week will definitely have the weapons. Been getting a lot of help from ParadoxalMindElla1, so here's a shoutout!**


	10. The Showcase

**Hello everyone! Thrawn here, with a chapter and an apology. I am sorry for being super later with this chapter. There was a combination of being lazy, work, and playing Paper Mario Sticker Star.**

**Anyway, it's finally here! the showcase of the weapons! Once again, big shoutout to ParadoxicalMindElla for the names and designs of half the weapons. I will make sure to tell you the inspiration for the weapons I did design at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

There was lots of excitement in the atmosphere of Beacon Academy. It turned out that most of the student body was attending the revealing of the weapons of the newcomers. As a result, it was treated as a pep rally, except that this was probably going to be more entertaining.

On the main stage were several targets made out of bales of hay. Of course, some of the Mobians (mostly Shadow and Omega, though) had expressed distaste at the target choice. To compromise, Tails set up a few androids for the ones who would find the destruction of robots satisfying.

Speaking of Tails, the child prodigy had gone to great lengths to conceal what the weapons were. All of the weapons were brought out by Knuckles in large rectangular cases. The only differences between them were the symbols and colors on the cases.

Glynda Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone and addressed the students. "Good evening, and welcome to a special presentation led by our esteemed guests from Mobius. These weapons about to be showcased were created by the technical genius of the group, Miles Prower!" There was a polite applause while Tails waved. He took the microphone from the stand.

"Alright, before I start giving these weapons to my friends, I would like to thank Miss Glynda for allowing me to use the machine shop to craft them. Also, I don't think I could have gotten very far if it weren't for Teams RWBY and JNPR. Thank you, guys!"

Said teams waved from the front row.

"All right, enough with the speeches, I want to shoot something," grumbled Shadow.

"Very well, I hope this weapon will please you, Shadow. Please don't kill me if you don't like it." Tails handed the hedgehog a black and red case that had the symbol of the Black Arms on it, signifying Shadow's alien heritage. There was a tense pause as Shadow opened the case.

The weapon that Shadow acquired had a very familiar look to it. "I take it you based this baby off of the Shadow Rifle from the Black Arms crisis, right?" Indeed, the weapon looked like a carbon copy of the Shadow Rifle, with one exception: the gray parts were now red. Shadow fired the gun at a robot, and said robot disintegrated.

"Press that button on the side of the trigger," instructed Tails. Shadow did so, and the rifle quickly formed into a black and red katana with a very menacing serrated edge on the blade. He took a few experimental swings of it, and then looked at the fox. "Tails…"

*Gulp* "Yeah?" asked Tails nervously.

"What do you call it?"

"Uh… I dubbed it 'Crimson Dusk'."

There was a long pause. Shadow held out a fist, and then raised his thumb upwards, smiling. Everyone cheered in relief at the approval of the weapon. If hard to please Shadow liked his weapon, it was pretty likely the others would too.

"Rouge? Could you come here, please?"

"Sure, small fry. Let's see what you got."

Rouge opened up her case, and there were hearts in her eyes as she revealed four pistols covered in jewels. "Oh, baby! Now these are much better than those pistols that GUN gives us. But how can I possibly fire four at the same time?"

"Well, do to that, I will need to borrow your heels."

Rouge was skeptical, but she honored Tails' request. The fox installed small latches onto them, and Rouge put them back on. "Now put two of those onto those latches, with the barrel facing down."

"I still don't see how that will help, Fox Boy."

"Then point your feet at a target and push a button near the toe of your heel."

Rouge obliged, and was rewarded with the sound of a gun going off, and a hole in the target.

"Whoa. Now I could get used to this," said Rouge approvingly. "If you don't have a name, I think I will call them 'Lovac'.

"That's fine with me, I couldn't come up with a good name for them anyway," said Tails. "Okay, Knuckles, let me introduce you to your weapons, which I call the Clan Blade."

Tails revealed two golden gauntlets. The red echidna put them on, and when he clenched his fists, two blades came out of each gauntlet above where his spurs would be.

Knuckles whistled at the blades. "Not bad, certainly looks better than my old Shovel Claws. What does this button do?"

Before Tails could do or say anything, Knuckles pushed a button on his gauntlet. There was a loud bang, and one of the bulletproof windows the front row of the audience was hiding behind suddenly had quite a bit of spiderwebbing. Ruby made a note to herself to give the inventor of the glass a hefty donation.

"Okay, clearly that was a shotgun. Could you have pointed it at the target?!" demanded Weiss.

"Sorry! Sheesh, you press one button…" muttered an embarrassed Knuckles.

"… Anyway, when using the shotgun, point it at the enemy," said Tails. "Anyway, come on up, Silver!"

The hedgehog opened up his case and pulled out two silver guns that looked very futuristic. "Nice touch with the lights, but what does it shoot?" he asked.

"It shoots out superheated plasma. Don't ask me how, I have a feeling nobody would listen to me. But if you want to see something really interesting, press the switch on the top half of the guns," instructed Tails.

Silver did so, and the guns transformed into boomerangs. "I figured you might not be so skilled at the boomerang, but I did take into account your powers. If you miss, you could TK it."

"Thank you, Tails. I am certainly going to enjoy using these. I think I'll call them Shume."

"Very well. Amy, could you come up please?"

The pink hedgehog skipped over to Tails and opened a pink case he presented her. She pulled out a hammer similar to her Piko-Piko hammer and a pair of red boots. "What's this supposed to be?"

"Well, you were by far the most difficult to make a weapon for," explained Tails sheepishly. "You already have a weapon that you use regularly, and I didn't want to make a clone of Nora's Magnhild."

(In audience)

"HIII!"

"Nora, be quiet, please," said Ren, with his head in his hand.

(Back to the stage)

"Anyway, I added guns to a pair of boots that you would wear, but they would only activate when you jump using your hammer, and pressing a button on the handle." Tails pointed out the button.

"Oh, okay then!" Amy brightened when she understood how her weapon worked. "Shinkai shall be the name!"

"What is my weapon?" asked Omega impatiently.

Tails looked nervously at the robot. "Well, you already have an arsenal built into you, and I really couldn't think of a way to improve upon it."

"Answer not satisfactory." Omega raised his arms and revealed his rocket launcher. "Prepare for annihilation."

"What, seriously?!"

There was a tense pause. Omega broke it when he retracted his guns and said, "That was a joke. However, I am still not satisfied with your answer."

"Okay, ignoring the fact that you nearly gave me a heart attack, I did produce some Dust-enhanced ammunition and blueprints for grenade launchers." Tails handed a black case to Omega. "I think you should be able to scan the blueprints to form the launchers and integrate the ammunition into your weapons systems."

"Correct."

"Blaze, could you come up?"

The Mobian cat walked up to Tails and received her case. Inside was a rapier with a very interesting guard.

"Very nice, Tails. But why a rapier?"

"That was my recommendation," said Sonic. "When I was in the world of Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, your knight persona was skilled in using a rapier."

"You know I still don't believe you, right?" muttered Amy. "You would say anything to get out of a date with me."

Blaze, ignoring the argument between the hedgehogs, flipped a switch on the handle, and the blade reverse-telescoped and rotated with the handle. When that happened, the guard extended two protrusions. The end result was a very elegant bow. Sonic whistled approvingly.

"Silver mentioned that you were into archery, so I figured that would be a good weapon for you," explained Tails.

"He was right," confirmed Blaze as she smiled at a blushing Silver. "What do I use for arrows?"

"I wasn't able to make any…"

"No, wait a minute!" interrupted Blaze, who just had an idea. She concentrated hard and was rewarded with the formation of a flaming arrow in the bow. She pulled the monofilament bowstring and let the arrow loose. The hay bale that was the target was incinerated in a matter of seconds.

"Okibi shall be your name," said Blaze approvingly.

"So what's your weapon, Tails? Did you not have time to make one for yourself?" asked Blake from the audience.

"My friend, I did make a weapon. I call it the Techie Bro!" Tails exclaimed while revealing two metal wrist bands from under his gloves. When he activated them, the left one transformed into an arm cannon, while the right one turned into a glove. He punched a button on the glove, and a transparent orange shield made of hexagonal tiles appeared.

"If you think that's cool, watch this!" Tails aimed the cannon at a hay bale and pulled a trigger. It fired a small ball that embedded itself in the hay. For five seconds nothing happened, and people were wondering if it was a dud. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning arced from the cannon to the ball bearing, and the hay started to catch on fire from the intense electricity.

"Whoa. That's shocking," quipped Pyrrha.

"Very impressive, Bro. I knew you would make great weapons."

"Thanks, Sonic! Don't go away yet, though." Tails pulled out the final case. This one was dark blue and had a buzzsaw-like emblem on it, representing Sonic.

"Oh, Tails, you know I don't really need a weapon. Besides, I don't like guns."

"Just open it, you won't be disappointed," insisted Tails. Sonic reluctantly opened his case.

Inside was a sheath with a sword. The sheath had blue and yellow designs on it, while the handle was gold. Sonic grabbed it and pulled the sword out slowly. After a dramatic time, the blue blur finally got the full look of the weapon.

It really had the shape of a simple sword. However, that's where the similarities ended. The blade itself was a really beautiful sapphire color.

"Unlike Amy, I did believe you when you said you went to the world of King Arthur. Especially when you appeared out of nowhere in front of me!" exclaimed Tails. "I know it doesn't talk, but I hope this sword will remind you of your companion."

Sonic smiled fondly at the memory of his friend Caliburn. "Thank you. Did you come up with a name for this beauty?" He swung the sword a few times.

"I wanted to leave that to you, bro."

Sonic grinned. "I call this the Cobalt Shard!"

Any further comment about the sword was interrupted by a loud voice saying "Knock knock!", followed by a loud bang. However, instead of the wall breaking, there was the sound of metal striking metal, followed by a few seconds of cursing. Apparently, the reinforcing of the arena paid off, but not in the way anyone expected.

"What is going on?!" shouted Glynda.

The voice of Professor Ozpin suddenly rang out through loudspeakers. "All students listen up. We have a heavily armed intruder attempting to enter the arena. Prepare to fight."

"Don't tell me Torchwick is back!" groaned Ruby.

"After that thrashing we gave him, I seriously doubt he would show up here. At least not for a month or two," remarked Sonic.

"Then who is attacking us?" wondered Blaze.

Finally, a section of wall was forced open, and a figure that was very familiar to the Mobians appeared.

"Somehow, I am not surprised at this." Shadow loaded Crimson Dusk with a fresh magazine.

Hovering over the students was a large pod was someone unknown to the Remnant natives, but to the Mobians, he was a hated enemy.

"Who is this guy, Sonic?" asked Weiss, who seemed to notice that the Mobians were looking at the new arrival with anger.

Sonic snarled and answered with one word:

"Eggman."

* * *

**Okay, for Rouge's pistols, those were based off of the game called "Bayonetta", in which the main chick uses four pistols, with one on each limb.**

**For Silver's guns, think of silver Plasma Rifles from the Halo series.**

**Knuckles' blades are based off of the Yautja's wrist blades. For those who don't know, Yautja is the name of the race of aliens in the Predator movies.**

**I hope I am forgiven for taking so long. and in the next chapter, we will see why Eggman was collecting Creatures of Grimm, and see how the Mobians fight using their new weapons! Hopefully in a shorter amount of time between chapters. **

**PEACE!**


	11. First blood

**Hey guys! Thrawn here, back with another chapter! Found out this past week that the upcoming Star Wars trilogy does NOT take into account the events of the Expanded Universe. Ergo, half of my book collection is now irrelevant. :(**

**I know it's been a while since I have said this, but I do not own RWBY or Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

Beacon Arena, 5:30 p.m.

Everyone in the building stared at the man in the hoverpod, now identified as Eggman. There was a lot of tension in the air.

"You mean Fatty McBiglarge over there is the enemy you keep talking about?" asked Ruby innocently.

At this, the tension broke as everyone burst out laughing, with the Mobians laughing the most.

"Fatty McBiglarge?! I gotta remember that one!" guffawed Sonic. Even Shadow, being the serious guy he is, had to lean against Omega, he was laughing so hard.

"Um, Doctor? I don't think they are intimidated by you," observed Orbot. He and Cubot were in the hoverpod with Eggman.

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" asked Eggman sarcastically. The laughter at his expense continued for a while. Eventually, he pulled out a small laser pistol and shot the ceiling.

Everyone suddenly became serious, though there were still pockets of people snickering.

"He doesn't seem that dangerous," commented Yang.

"Believe me, he is very dangerous. He may be a madman, but he is a very intelligent madman," warned Tails.

"Oh, man. That's the worst kind!" groaned Juane. The others had to agree with him on that.

"How come you're by yourself, Doc? I'm surprised you don't have an army by now," said Knuckles.

Now, it was Eggman's turn to laugh. "Just look down, genius."

Everyone did so, and was surprised to see a large amount of robots that had entered the arena. To the Mobians, they looked like normal Egg Pawns, but instead of the normal garish orange, the metal was black. Kind of an improvement, all things considered.

"Soon, everyone will bow before me! GAHAHAHAHA!" proclaimed Eggman. His laughter was interrupted as every student in Beacon who had a projectile weapon pointed them at Eggman.

Glynda stepped forward with a predatory grin on her face. "I know that you and our Mobian guests are new to this world, but you really should have picked up the fact that Beacon is an academy that trains students to fight evil." She gestured around her. "Do you really think that you could get away with something like this without a fight?"

"A fight against what? A bunch of cheap weapons that would never hold up in a real battle?"

Suddenly there was a loud "THUNK" sound as a pink grenade got launched into the middle of the robot horde. The resulting explosion took out three of the robots. Nora smiled as she put down Magnhild. "Still think they're cheap?"

"Boss-man, Ah reckon' that we may be in over our heads here," whispered Cubot.

For once, Eggman seemed to agree. "My quarrel is with Sonic, not with you. Mark my words, I WILL establish the Eggman Empire soon. For now, allow me to fight Sonic."

"Deal!" shouted the Blue Blur, as he spin dashed towards the Dark Pawns. To everyone's surprise, Sonic just bounced off, with no visible damage.

"Ohohohoho! Your spin dashing won't work on these Pawns!" boasted Eggman.

"Indeed. This new metal is ten times as hard as the steel used from previous robots," Orbot informed.

Sonic tried a new tactic. He revealed Cobalt Shard and hacked away at the robots. Soon the sound of robot dismemberment was in the air.

"Come on, guys, let's not let Faker have all the fun!" With that, Shadow skated towards the Dark Pawns, firing Crimson Dusk. The rest of the Mobians followed suit.

Meanwhile, the Beacon students stood a respectful distance out of harm's way. "You think that they will be okay out there? I mean, they did receive those weapons only ten minutes ago," said a worried Blake.

Ruby, on the other hand, wasn't worried at all. "Come on, Blake, this isn't like our Initiation where I had to come up with a crazy plan. It's pretty much a guaranteed win for Sonic as far as I'm concerned."

Back at the fight, Knuckles was punching away at the robots, dodging various blades and bullets. Not surprisingly, he was still a little unsure about his new weapons. However, when a Dark Pawn came at him with a large sword, he instinctively activated the blades and punched the robot's gut. The punch turned into a stab, and the robot shut down from the fatal hit. Knuckles had to dodge a bullet from another robot, but before that, he could have sworn that the liquid on his blade was not the typical oil, but something that was redder.

Rouge was flying through the air shooting the pistols in her hands, but when a Dark Pawn tried to grab her, she simply triggered the heel pistols. The result: the robot did not have an arm anymore.

If someone had asked what Silver and Blaze were doing, the answer would be described as a thing of beauty. Silver was firing Shume, using the boomerang function to knock enemies over when the weapons needed to cool off. Blaze waved Okibi around in a circle while channeling her pyrokinetic abilities, transforming into a deadly fire tornado.

Tails and Amy made sure the robots didn't get near the students in case Eggman had any ideas about taking hostages. The pink hedgehog could be seen pancaking robots with her hammer, occasionally using the guns on her boots to great effect. Tails took a more ranged approach. He simply fired off many ball bearings from Techie Bro, and then fired out lightning from the arm cannon to those bearings. Any robots in between the bearings and the cannon soon became charred husks of metal.

Omega was busy using his machine guns while he downloaded the plans for the grenade launcher. Finally, the download was finished, and the parts that made his machine guns shifted into two large barrels. Of course, Omega wasn't completely satisfied, so he made a subtle change. In a few seconds, a large blade appeared underneath the barrel of the launchers. Eager to show off, Omega started to hack and slash using the blades. Often, he would insert a blade into a robot, and then activate his grenade launcher, embedding a live explosive in said robot. The Dark Pawn would comically try to get it out before it exploded, but it was a futile attempt.

Shadow was in his element. He hadn't had this much fun since beating up aliens during the Black Arms crisis. He would switch Crimson Dusk between gun and sword mode often, mixing it up between shooting and stabbing. He also would teleport around, confusing the heck out of the Dark Pawns before ending their brief existence.

Eggman looked on in dismay. "Where and when did they get these weapons?!" he asked in horror.

Five minutes had passed, and there were no robots left functional. The arena was littered with robot parts, burn marks, and bullet holes.

"Doctor, I think this calls for a strategic advance to the rear," Orbot recommended.

Cubot looked at him with confusion. "Huh?"

"I think he means run away!" shouted Tails.

"Don't think that this is over," warned Eggman as his hoverpod started to exit the hole in the arena. "You may have defeated this army, but you will never find out what kind of scheme I am hatching!"

On cue, there was the sudden sound of a rimshot after Eggman uttered that proclamation. All heads turned to look at a Dark Pawn, who somehow got his hands on a drum kit during the battle.

Sonic lost his composure and started to laugh. "Okay, tell me that was planned, because that joke was too good to be accidental."

Eggman looked at his nemesis in anger. "What are you talking about?!"

"You said that … We would never… find out what… you are hatching!" Sonic managed to say between laughs.

"And how is that funny?! You should be quivering in fear, not laughter," said Eggman, now thoroughly annoyed.

"It's because your name is Eggman! Get it? Egg, hatching…" explained Sonic.

At this, everyone connected the dots and joined Sonic in the laughter.

"Gee, Ah reckon' you could be a comedy man, boss," said Cubot.

Eggman sighed to himself and shot the robot that did the rimshot. "Don't be too proud of yourselves, those were the easy ones!" he yelled as he exited the hole.

"We've heard that before!" shouted Sonic in retaliation.

"Well done, Sonic. You and your friends did an excellent job of destroying those robots," Glynda complimented. "And with unfamiliar weapons, no less."

"Just part of the days' work!" replied Knuckles as he activated the blades on his weapons.

"Hey Knux, what's that red stuff on the blades?" asked Yang.

Knuckles looked and saw that there was indeed red liquid dripping from his blades. "I don't know…"

"Guys, check this out!"

Everyone went over to Tails, who was busy opening up a Dark Pawn. He finally opened it and revealed something… kind of disturbing. In the middle of the robot was a small Nevermore that was compacted into a small sphere with many electrodes inserted into it.

"What? What does this mean?" asked Pyrrha.

Shadow tried to explain to the Remnant natives. "It seems these Dark Pawns are actually Badniks. Normally, Badniks are robots powered by small animals. However, now they are powered by-"

"The Creatures of Grimm," finished Ruby grimly.

* * *

**Just in case anyone is curious, Omega's grenade launchers now resemble the Brute Shot from Halo. For people familiar with Red Vs Blue and not Halo, first off, that's sad to know one and not the other. Second, and probably more relevant, Omega's launchers now take the shape of the weapon of the Meta/ Agent Maine. Hope you don't mind that slight change.**

**Anyway, keep those reviews comin'! Shoutout to Child at Heart Forever for the "hatching" pun. XD**


End file.
